Noce Cierpień
Cała ta historia rozpoczęła się stosunkowo dawno, miałem wtedy czternaście lat, mieszkałem na wsi i uwielbiałem łazić po podwórku bawiąc się z innymi, często chodziłem do lasu ze znajomymi (często nawet w nocy), szukając różnych ciekawych dla nas rzeczy, czasem właziliśmy na drzewa, czasem robiliśmy sami sobie jakieś zabawki. Również chodziliśmy po posiadłościach naszych rodziców, wykonując robotę lub budując coś. Pewnego razu jedna z moich koleżanek powiedziała, żebyśmy wszyscy spróbowali porozmawiać z duchami, uważała to za świetny pomysł. Jako że byłem młodym kawalerem, poparłem ją i przymusiłem kolegów. Przecież nie było lepszej rzeczy, niż bojąca się w nocy dziewczyna, co nie? 07.02.1989r Wszyscy mieliśmy się zebrać w starej szopie, jedyne co tam się robiło, to magazynowało bale zboża. Moja "przyszła strachliwa laska" (Kaśka) miała przygotować wszystko, co będzie potrzebne do seansu, a reszta przynosiła jedynie dodatki np. świecę. Spotkałem już większość naszej grupki już przed polem, była nas wtedy piątka. By rodzice przypadkiem nie odkryli naszego planu, ruszyliśmy nocą (jak wcześniej napisałem, nie przeszkadzało im to, że chodzimy po zmroku, robiliśmy co chcemy). Stanęliśmy przed starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami szopy, koleżanka otworzyła je. Od razu można było poczuć specyficzny zapach starości i zgnilizny, szopa mimo tego, że była stara, miała niewiele dziur w swym dachu, więc zapaliliśmy sporo świec, rozstawiając je na ziemi i balach zboża. Kaśka wyciągnęła jakąś starą książkę (później dowiedziałem się, że to była jakaś zabytkowa biblia) oraz klucz na starym sznurze, postawiła to wszystko na ziemi, usiadła opierając się o jedną ze ścian i powiedziała, żebyśmy poczekali na resztę naszej paczki. *** Czekaliśmy jeszcze pół godziny, niestety reszta się nie pojawiła, była nas tylko siódemka. Kaśka wstała i zaczęła, niczym lider, mówić nam jak mamy się ustawić, co robić i jak zachowywać w trakcie TEGO. Przestrzegła nas, że nikt w trakcie tej "zabawy" nie może uciec, bo może się to źle skończyć. Przystaliśmy na jej wszystkie warunki. Usiedliśmy wszyscy w kręgu, emocje jakie wtedy odczuwałem były nieopisane. Grupka przestraszonych smarkaczy siedzących w kółku, oświetlani słabym światłem świec, a dookoła nich ciemność starej szopy i bale, otaczające ich niczym wrogowie. Dziewczyna wzięła sznur z kluczem i zaczęła ocierać o biblię, szepcząc jakieś słowa (patrząc na jej odwagę i liderowanie, nie będę mógł udowodnić jaki ze mnie "maczo" :( ). Zaczęła kręcić sznurkiem kółka nad biblią, tłumacząc nam, że będziemy zadawali pytania, jeśli odpowiedź brzmi "tak" wtedy klucz stanie po lewej stronie, natomiast jeśli brzmi "nie" wtedy analogicznie w prawo. Zadałem pierwszy pytanie: "Czy w przyszłości będę miał własną firmę?". Kaśka zaczęła kręcić kluczem nad biblią, wszyscy wpatrywali się w klucz, by zauważyć, czy zwolni na prawej, czy na lewej stronie. Nagle serce zabiło mi szybciej, klucz dosłownie stanął dęba na kilka sekund po prawej stronie. Wszyscy stali wraz z Kaśką, wpatrując się z niezwykłą ciekawością na ten niecodzienny widok, do teraz pamiętam jak później wszyscy zaczęli między sobą wymieniać uśmiechy, a dziewczyna widocznie zaczęła odczuwać dumę ze swojego pomysłu. Wtedy dopiero się zaczęło, każdy po kolei zadawał pytania, zaczęły z czasem nabierać powagi. "Czy jesteś duchem?", "Czy Bóg istnieje?", "Jesteś teraz w niebie?". Niestety nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek odpowiedziało nam na to prawdziwie, czasami żartowało, kiedy np. pytaliśmy "Czy Bartek lubi chłopców", wtedy ku uciesze wszystkich pokazywało "tak". Nagle przy kolejce chłopaka obok mnie, zadał pytanie: "Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś demonem?". Gdy nagle większość z nas sobie uświadomiła, co własnie w tej chwili mogło się dziać, zamarliśmy. Klucz zupełnie się nie chciał kręcić, mimo tego, że Kaśka kręciła swoją ręką niezwykle spore obroty. Niektórzy pokazali chłopakowi spojrzenie pełne pogardy "za przestanie tej zabawy", inni dalej w zamarciu wyczekiwali na jakikolwiek ruch klucza. Staliśmy w tych ciemnościach, GDY NAGLE KLUCZ PRZEKRĘCIŁ SIĘ W LEWO, dosłownie to było zaledwie pół sekundy, usłyszeliśmy głośny wrzask i wszelkie świece zgasły, zostawiając nas w ciemnościach. Wszyscy w przerażeniu zaczęli wstawać, panicznie pobiegliśmy do wyjścia z szopy. Przyzwyczajone do światła oczy nie pozwalały nam nic widzieć w szopie. Słyszałem głośny stukot naszych stóp, biegnących w stronę wyjścia, gdy poczułem rękoma drzwi przed sobą, zacząłem na nie napierać z całą siłą, by się otworzyły. Ani drgnęły. Zacząłem bić w nie pięściami. Okazało się, że nie jestem jedyny, wiele osób dookoła mnie też próbowało je otworzyć. Zauważyłem coś, co mnie niewiarygodnie przestraszyło, nie wszyscy to widzieli. Przy niektórych uderzeniach drzwi się lekko otwierały, by się znowu zamknąć... Ktoś siedział po drugiej stronie i nas tu trzymał. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, poczułem zimny pot zlatujący po moim ciele... Nie, to się nie dzieje. Świadomość naszej bezbronności spowodowała płacz, wiele osób płakało, inne krzyczały o pomoc, a inne wpatrywały się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedzieliśmy, próbując zobaczyć, czy ktoś tam nie stoi. Nagle zapaliło się małe światło, światło zapałki. Z ulgą pomyślałem, że pewnie ktoś odważny podszedł tam i zaczyna zapalać świece... Niestety, gdy wszystkie się zapaliły, nikt tam nie stał, a jedyne co widzieliśmy, to stojący w powietrzu klucz dalej wymierzony w lewą stronę... Po jakimś czasie ktoś nas uwolnił... 08.02 1989-1991r Po tej sytuacji, niestety nasz koszmar się nie zakończył. Wróciłem do domu udając, że nic się nie stało. Zostaliśmy wypuszczeni przez ojca jednego z kolegów, który usłyszał "nasze głośne zabawy", nic innym rodzicom jeszcze nie powiedział. Gdy wróciłem, opowiedziałem mamie i babci o zmyślonej historii, jak to fajnie bawiliśmy się nad stawem, zjadłem pyszny obiad, usiadłem w ocieplonym przez tatę fotelu i odczułem niezwykłą ulgę i bezpieczeństwo w ich obecności. Oglądałem wraz z nimi jakiś mecz. Gdy wszyscy zasnęli, wyłączyłem telewizor i poszedłem na górę do swojego pokoju. Wyłączyłem światło, położyłem w niezbyt wygodnym łóżku i zacząłem rozmyślać o tym, co się wtedy stało... Już wprowadzałem się w niezwykły świat fantazji, gdy nagle drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się na oścież przy niezwykle głośnym skrzypnięciu. Wstałem dęba patrząc w milczeniu na drzwi, byłem niczym sparaliżowany, wyczekując wejścia kogoś. Nikt w mojej rodzinie nie należy do tego typu "zabawnisiów", którzy straszą innych w nocy. "Kto tam?" krzyknąłem w stronę drzwi. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Po jakimś czasie, gdy się uspokoiłem, podszedłem do drzwi i po cichu je zamknąłem, gdy je już zamknąłem, usłyszałem jak z głośnym uderzeniem otworzyła się szafa. Przerażony obróciłem się i zobaczyłem jak wywarła się na oścież, nie wiedziałem co robić. Drzwi jeszcze można było wytłumaczyć, szafa była dla mnie nie do wyjaśnienia. Po jakimś czasie podszedłem do niej i nie patrząc do środka, zamknąłem z szybkością, zanim cokolwiek się znowu otworzyło, pobiegłem do łóżka, przykryłem kołdrą i patrzyłem w ścianę. Starałem się zignorować wszystko dookoła, niezależnie co by się działo i zmusić się do spania. Niestety dopiero później zrozumiałem jak złą formację wybrałem, nie mogłem widzieć, co się dzieje w pokoju. Czy ktoś się skrada, czy może coś właśnie stoi w kącie pokoju i mnie obserwuje. Całe moje ciało zaczęło się pocić, a ja próbowałem ze sobą walczyć, by chociaż zamknąć oczy na dłuższą chwilę, czułem potrzebę obserwacji, by coś przypadkiem się do mnie nie zakradło od lewej strony łóżka... Ku mojemu nieszczęściu, usłyszałem głośne pukanie w okno mojego pokoju. "Ignoruj to, śpij" próbowałem sobie wmówić. Nie chciałem tam patrzeć, czułem, że gdy tam spojrzę, to pożałuję do końca życia. Po paru godzinach zasnąłem. Wstałem rano zmęczony, niestety nie kończąc moich upiornych spotkań, często coś (zwykle gdy byłem sam) dawało o sobie znać, w kuchni, w szopie czasami nawet w salonie. Najgorzej było w piwnicy, gdy to COŚ mnie DOTYKAŁO. Mam na myśli, że słyszałem jak to biega w ciemnościach, niczym normalny człowiek, biega w zakamarkach, a gdy przerażony idę wprost przed siebie tykało mnie palcem w prawe ramię. Gdy obracałem się przerażony, widziałem jedynie ciemność piwnicy. Noce stawały się najgorsze, musiałem wzywać rodziców na pomoc, czasami nawalało mi spod łóżka, czasami było spokojniejsze jak przy oknie. Pewnego strasznego razu, to otworzyło drzwi jak za pierwszym razem, lecz teraz weszło do pokoju. Miało ludzką sylwetkę, zamknąłem oczy i udawałem, że śpię... To tak stało w drzwiach, a później powolnie ruszyło w stronę łóżka (w stronę, w którą byłem obrócony) i tak mnie obserwowało, a ja walczyłem z sobą, by na to nie spojrzeć, by nie otworzyć oczu... O 3:00 powolnie wyszło z pokoju, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po tym wydarzeniu opowiedziałem o wszystkim rodzicom, niestety jedynie połowicznie mi uwierzyli. Powiedzieli, że to moja wina, że się bawię w takie rzeczy i powinienem być mniej łatwowierny. Poszli do rodziców Kasi, dając im burę i krzycząc, że ich dziewczynka jest jakaś "chora", a ja musiałem stać i to wszystko obserwować, Kasia się rozpłakała. Od moich znajomych słyszałem, że część z nich przechodzi równie straszne rzeczy. Rodzice zapisali mnie do psychologa "Krankiewicza", który tłumaczył mi mój "idiotyzm" i starał się siłowo zniechęcić mnie do opowiadania tych historii. To nic nie pomagało, a istota dalej mnie nawiedzała. Pytaliśmy Kaśkę, czy jest w stanie jakoś na to poradzić, powiedziała, że "coś" ukradło jej wszystkie rekwizyty jakich używała, i że nawet gdyby je znalazła, wątpi by dała radę to wyrzucić. Po dwóch latach tej terapii, to stworzenie zaczęło znikać i dawać po sobie coraz mniejszy ślad, nawiedzenia zmniejszały się w miarę czasu, niektórzy (niestety, nie wszyscy) twierdzili, że to stworzenie również ich opuszcza. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że ten chłopak, który siedział koło mnie i zadał to "niefortunne pytanie", miał egzorcyzm. To coś rzuciło się na księdza i na chłopaka, później on sam popełnił samobójstwo. Podobno to on miał najgorzej. Było tak bardzo źle, że nie mógł w ogóle zasnąć, ponieważ to cały czas stawało przy nim gdy spał, a nawet siadało w pokoju, czasem zrzucało go z łóżka, a innymi wydawało tak straszne i głośne "wrzaski", że musiał uciekać na dwór, by to przestało. Bogu dzięki, dla mnie to był koniec... 23.02 2017r Sytuacja stosunkowo nietypowa z dosyć nietypowym początkiem. Zacząłem żyć jak normalny człowiek, udało mi się zarobić wreszcie na własny dom, a nawet mam swoją firmę. Pewnego razu, siedząc na facebooku, dostałem wiadomość od "Bartka" byśmy się znowu spotkali, zobaczyłem inne osoby zaproszone do tego wydarzenia i zrozumiałem, że moi wszyscy starzy znajomi z mojej młodzieńczej miejscowości, chcą się znowu spotkać. Niezbyt wiele myśląc, powiedziałem, że teraz mieszkam na obrzeżach Warszawy i będziemy mogli zobaczyć wiele ciekawych miejsc, później zaproszę ich wszystkich do siebie, a rano wrócą do domu. Przystali na ten pomysł, a ja już przygotowywałem dom na przyjście gości. Spotkaliśmy się na mieście na pizzy, wszyscy niezwykle wyrośli, jeden z kolegów zdobył nieruchomość wsi po jego ojcu i teraz ma tam nawet sporą działkę, natomiast drugi wyjechał do Olsztyna, gdzie ma całkiem niezłą pracę biurową. "Przerażona" Kasia jeździ trochę po świecie, wypiękniała z biegiem lat. Mamy tu jeszcze Baśkę, na którą wtedy nie zwracałem zbytniej uwagi. Stała się teraz bardziej odważna, wygadana, nie siedziała cicho jak kiedyś no i oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa, stała się ładniejsza. Po długim łażeniu po mieście, wspominaniu dobrych lat na wsi oraz gównoburzach politycznych, podwiozłem wszystkich do mojego domu, usiedliśmy w jadalni i dalej rozprawialiśmy jak najęci o rzeczach stosunkowo niezbyt ważnych. Jak mnie ucieszył ich widok po tylu latach! Wypiliśmy trochę wina (tym razem legalnie) i cieszyliśmy się swoją obecnością. Gdy już większość z nas była trochę zalana, Kasia zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie lekko zestresowanej, gdy zaczęliśmy ja wypytywać o co chodzi, spojrzała na chwilę na stół, a później ze swojej torebki wyciągnęła starą już zżółkłą księgę. Przyjrzałem się chwilę temu przedmiotowi i zacząłem rozumieć: "Przecież ją wtedy zgubiłaś!" wykrztusiłem lekko pijany. Kaśka tłumaczyła, że w spadku po ojcu dostała małą działkę w Krakowie, uznała, że nie ciekawi jej mieszkanie tam, więc ją sprzedała jakiemuś facetowi. Po jakimś czasie facet zadzwonił, że na terenie jej działki znalazł biblię i liścik napisany charakterem pisma jej ojca "Niech moja córka to dostanie, niech jej to wbiją siłą". Kaśka wytłumaczyła nam, że działka została kupiona dawno temu w młodzieńczych latach ojca, później nigdzie nie podróżował, więc niemożliwe, by tam znalazł się ten liścik, i co najważniejsze, biblia! Zaczęła nam wmawiać, że to coś ze starych lat najpewniej użyło jakiegoś podstępu i znowu czegoś od nas chce... Wszyscy przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, gdy nagle Bartek zaczął ją nazywać prowokatorką. Pod wpływem alkoholu i emocji zacząłem go popierać, nie chciałem, by się to znowu zaczęło. Zaczęliśmy na nią krzyczeć, mówić, że jest durną szmatą i by przestała gadać głupoty, ona tylko płakała i mówiła, że chciała dobrze i znowu widzi dziwne rzeczy. Ehh... Niestety zbyt mnie poniosło i powiedziałem by "s*********a szybko na przystanek i nie wracała". Cała rozpłakana wyszła z domu. Na następny dzień nawet nie spotkałem Bartka i Basi, najwidoczniej chcieli wcześniej pojechać. Usiadłem na łóżku i zacząłem wspominać wczorajszy wieczór, zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio, ale ona nie rozumiała jak strasznie się czułem po tych wszystkich latach strachu, jak to stało przy mnie, obserwowało, gdy leżałem, musiałem spać w dzień, by później przecierpieć noc... Usłyszałem nagle lekkie uderzenie w mojej szafie, jakby coś spadło. Spojrzałem i podszedłem czując, że najzwyczajniej coś spadło... Zamarłem. Leżał tam już mi dobrze znany sznur jakiego używaliśmy podczas rytuału, był on najwidoczniej stary i rozszarpany, miał siłą wyrwaną końcówkę (gdzie wcześniej się znajdował klucz), a na ściance szafki widziałem jakiś napis namalowany czerwoną farbą: "ZWRACAM", a pod tym również uśmiechniętą szeroko buźkę. "Chora psycholka" pomyślałem "Mogłem ich nie zapraszać, teraz tylko wracają te nieprzyjemne wspomnienia". Cały dzień spędziłem przed telewizorem, gdy już było ok. pierwszej w nocy, wszystkie światła zgasły... "Co się dzieje?" pomyślałem. Już miałem ruszać, by sprawdzić czy korki nie padły, gdy nagle usłyszałem głośny bieg wprost za sobą. Obejrzałem się, nic nie było widać. Usłyszałem głośny, psychodeliczny (raczej kobiecy) śmiech z kuchni. Serce zaczęło mi szybko bić, jednak zmieniło się coś od dziecięcych lat, zacząłem działać. Wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni, będąc gotowym do walki z jakimś psycholem, wbiegłem tam mając nadzieję, że zauważę go w tych ciemnościach, jednak nikogo już nie było. Usłyszałem bieg po schodach, ruszyłem szybko w tamtą stronę, byłem w stanie zobaczyć wysoką postać, biegnącą na górne piętro. Trudno było określić w ciemnościach, czy to było na pewno ludzkie. Uznałem, że w tych ciemnościach nic nie osiągnę. Pobiegłem szybko w stronę pokoju gościnnego, gdzie mogłem przywrócić dopływ prądu. Gdy już tam dobiegłem, usłyszałem jak to nagle zbiegło, ryczało i otworzyło drzwi do ogrodu. Zapaliłem światło i zobaczyłem otwarte drzwi do ogrodu. Podszedłem, zamknąłem je, później ruszyłem w stronę drzwi wejściowych, by zobaczyć, czy aby na pewno były zamknięte... Były. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na ogród, czy wszystko się zgadza... I pobiegłem na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś się tam nie schował. Wziąłem kuchenny nóż do mięsa i ruszyłem na górę. Przejrzałem każdy pokój, ktoś kto tam był, jak w jakimś amoku porozwalał szafki, wywalił ubrania, lecz nic nie ukradł. Ponownie sprawdziłem, czy wszystko jest zamknięte i poszedłem do łóżka spać... Nie będę opisywał, co się stało w nocy, nic nowego. Było mniej uciążliwe niż to, co wtedy, lecz też wzbudzało pewne przerażenie. Uderzało i stało w oknie, zrzucało kołdrę, otwierało drzwi. I zbiegało po schodach. Byłem spokojniejszy niż wcześniej, bo wiedziałem, że pewnie jak wcześniej, nic mi nie zrobi... Myliłem się. Poczułem dym, pobiegłem szybko i zobaczyłem, że to podpaliło mi jakieś ubrania i szmaty. Pobiegłem po gaśnicę i to zgasiłem. "Tym razem, k***a, nie będziemy się bawić na twoich zasadach!" Na następny dzień zadzwoniłem do Kasi, by jej powiedzieć o tym wszystkim. Odebrała telefon i zacząłem drzeć się do słuchawki: "Kaśka, słuchaj mam ten sznur, co go wtedy używaliśmy, pewnie Basia albo Bartek mają klucz! To się znowu zaczęło, musimy to przegonić!" cisza, nie odpowiadała "Kaśka, k***a. Kaśka, słyszysz mnie?", w słuchawce powstał głośny szum, który uformował się w dźwięk "K-T-O?" później szum stał się bardziej piskliwy brzmiąc odrobinę jak śmiech... Rozłączyła się. Zadzwoniłem do Bartka, by zapytać go, o co chodzi. Najpierw odpowiedział "żebym uciekał" później, że "nie chcę się w to znowu bawić", a ostatecznie wyjaśnił mi, że Kasia niedługo po naszym spotkaniu popełniła samobójstwo. Usiadłem zrezygnowany na łóżku i myślałem "to ją dopadło... dopadnie i nas". Wziąłem i powiesiłem na drzwiach do pokoju krzyż, "może to zadziała". Próbowałem szybko zasnąć, by nie musieć przez to przechodzić, lecz usłyszałem dźwięk rozwałki przed drzwiami, głośne stukanie w drzwi. Jednak to coś nie mogło się dostać do pokoju. Bóg mnie ochronił! Słyszałem jak stara się mnie sterroryzować zza ściany, jak biega tam i robi hałas. Zaczęło wydawać dźwięki moich zmarłych krewnych i przyjaciół. Krzyczało jak moja matka "Mamy nie wpuścisz? Duchy nie mogą przechodzić pod krzyżem, to grzech" brzmiało jak ojciec "Otwieraj dzieciaku i przywitaj się z ojcem!" nawet jak Kasia... "Jesteś tam? Szybko, uciekłam, znalazłam biblię, możemy to wyrzucić tu i teraz, szybko!". Umiejętnie niszczył mnie od środka tymi głosami. Później zaczął naśladować krzyki przerażenia Kasi "On tu jest! Szybko wpuść mnie, BŁAGAM CIĘ" i jej krzyki agonii... Przestałem być pewny, czy na pewno udaje, słyszałem jak to RYCZY swoim naturalnym głosem niczym tysiące rozjuszonych bestii. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i krzyknąłem na cały głos "WEZWĘ EGZORCYSTĘ, SKORO BÓG NIE POZWALA CI TU WEJŚĆ, TO TEŻ CIĘ WYRZUCI!" Nagle ucichło... Uderzenie w okno, niezwykle głośne. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Pierwszy raz stanąłem z tym twarzą w twarz, miało niezwykle upiorny śmiech, a na szybie pisało "To będzie wasza ostatnia noc" *** Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy w interpunkcji, gramatyce itd. itd. Prosiłbym o komentarze krytyki i dobrych motywów w paście Z góry dziękuje Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie